Syringes used at hospitals or the like include screw-type syringes with a needle holder of a syringe needle freely-detachably screw-fitted to the end of a syringe body. When disposing of this type of syringe after use, the syringe is segregated into the syringe body and the syringe needle in order to prevent infection. At this time, if an operator removes the syringe needle from the syringe body with his/her hand directly grabbing the syringe needle, there is a danger that his/her finger or the like accidentally gets hurt by the syringe needle.
Thus, syringe needle disposal containers capable of safely removing the used syringe needle from the syringe body and disposing of the same have been conventionally used (see Patent Document 1, for example). These syringe needle disposal containers include a container body for containing medical waste and a lid for covering an opening of the container body, and a moving member is freely-movably supported by a mounting part of the lid through a slide mechanism. The mounting part is provided at one end with a first holding part for holding one side of the needle holder of the syringe needle, and the moving member is provided with a second holding part for holding the other side of the needle holder of the syringe needle.
When disposing of the syringe needle into the syringe needle disposal container, first the moving member is moved to a holding position toward the first holding part on the lid side in a predetermined direction, making the first holding part on the lid side and the second holding part on the moving member side form a syringe needle holding part. Then, the needle holder of the syringe needle is inserted into the syringe needle holding part, and in this condition the syringe body is rotated in a detaching direction to remove the needle holder from the syringe body. Thereafter, the moving member is moved to a retract position. As a result, the second holding part of the moving member separates from the needle holder of the syringe needle, and the needle holder (i.e., the syringe needle) held by the first holding part of the lid drops by its own weight through a dropping opening of the lid and is contained into the container body.